Silver Wolf
by NebStorm
Summary: Ronny assumed he was lucky, the way he never got scratches his whole life. He never made a lot of friends cause of the way his nose twitched, but two came to him out of the middle of nowhere. Then they tried to kill him with these strange powers. Later he woke up in a mansion where people like him live.
1. Chapter 1 The Mansion of Mutants

**Neb: I do not own X- men Evolution, I am just a fan with an OC I'm writing about, his name is Ronny Bates, He was different from other kids, he never knew why, but he was. Perhaps it was his sense of smell or the fact that every time he played a sport that involve tackling or some for of physical harm he'd never get a scratch. He gets into there mansion when... well you'll see.**

Ronny was sitting back and minding his own business late at night under a street lamp. He didn't usually hang out late at night, but friends were coming and he needed them to see him, so he just hung out under the street lamp. That's when a sent came in the air. It wasn't an ordinary sent, but smelled like an animal or was it a man. What the hell was he smelling, it was unnatural. He looked over and saw two of his friends across rode. One girl had a red t shirt that covered her arms up to her elbows, blonde hair tied in pigtails and beige shorts that only covered her thigh and a little bit of her her legs, that was Jessy. The other girl had black long hair tied in a pony tail and wore all black. Black jeans that were ripped and a black sweater that didn't cover her belly button. Jessy and Nima were friends of his for about a week now, everyone thought of him as a freak because of the way his nose twitched and he'd smell the air every so often. He couldn't help it, it was like being on high alert at all times by instinct even though it just looked like a guy sniffing all the time for no reason to them. Then two girls showed up and wanted to be friends with him. They giggled a lot and were somewhat annoying to him, but better then no company at all right.

He smiled and waved to them and the two girls waved back. That was when he smelt that sent again. Was it a perfume they were wearing, no it wouldn't smell like that. As soon as his nose twitched Jessy growled and charged. He jumped back as a pair of claws passed his head.

"What the hell," he yelled. He continued dodging her attacks every time until she scratched across his face. She likked her claw and grinned.

"Delicious," she smiled. He looked at his bleeding cheek until he saw his cut seal up. She looked shocked at this also.

"What, your one of us," she yelled. "Nima get him," she commanded. Nima shot some blue gunk out of her hand that behaved like string and then started swinging him around like a rag doll.

"What the hell," he yelled as he crashed into a brick building and slid down the wall before slamming into street lamps. Nima then let him go and the blue gunk formed into a rope that tied around him. She grabbed hold of a truck and lifted it in the air and walked over to him. "How are you doing that, why am I not dead?"

"Calm yourself, we'll take you to our base and we'll discuss things there, but we need you knocked out." She slammed the truck ontop of him over and over again until he started passing out. That was when he smelled more smells coming in their direction. One of them smelled like the cross between an animal and a human that he smelled earlier. Then he blacked out.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Sorry, they got away Professor," a man with sunglasses spoke up as Ronny woke up on a bed.

"It's OK Scott, I have faith that you will all catch them next time," responded a man in a wheel chair. Ronny groaned as his eyes stopped being blurry for a second.

"Excuse me, but who are you people and where am I," he groaned.

"He's awake," the professor observed.

"He has Logan's power, so I'm not surprised," Scott responded.

"Seriously, what the hell happened to me, why was Nima and Jessy... different."

_"Because like you, I, and Scott, they are mutants. Your a rather curious one two,"_ a voice spoke in his head. He looked at the man in the wheel chair with wide eyes and then got to his feet and grabbed his coat which was torn up. He then shoved the man with sun glasses aside who tried to stop him and ran out of the room. He heard a blast from the room and started running faster as he heard the Professor ask if Scott was alright.

He started smelling someone near by and he ducked and hid behind a corner. "No one is here," he realized as he peaked around the corner.

"Hi," a girl spoke up as her head stuck out of the wall.

"Ahhhhh," he screamed as he started running again.

_"Don't be afraid of Kitty Mr. Bates, she was just saying hello,"_ the voice of the Professor spoke in his mind.

"Get out of my head," he yelled before a blue muscular man stood in front of him. He recognized the man's smell from last night and he saw that the man had fangs and ran in the other direction.

"Hey kid, quit running in the hallway," a man growled who wore a white undershirt and cargo pants. He was frightened by the mean look that the man gave and noticed that the man's nose twitched like his always did. He decided that he had better chances of taking this guy then the other one even if he somehow was scarier and he went to shove him aside, but was thrown into a wall. The man had something metal and sharp grow out of his fist as it slammed next to him. The man growled at him and he stayed put still shaking.

"Logan, leave him alone," the blue man spoke up.

"Whatever fuzzball," the man responded rudely as he got up and walked away.

"Please don't hurt me," he yelled.

"Don't worry, no one is going to hurt you," the man responded calmly and Ronny decided to give in and sit still.

"Where am I," he asked again.


	2. Chapter 2 Animal Instincts

**Neb: I do not own X men Evolution.  
**

**Scott: Review to your heart's content**

"So tell me about the mutants you fought," the professor opened up. Ronny was in a meeting room where he saw the mean guy with the metal weapons in his hand, a red head chick, Scott who didn't look too happy, two blue guys, a woman with white hair and dark skin, and the girl called Kitty. He heard about the Mutants on the new, well of course he did, but actually being one was just out of the middle of no where.

"Can't you just read his mind," Logan responded rudely.

"It builds trust Logan," the Professor assured. "Now tell us what they were like and take your time."

"Th-they were my friends," he explained. "Nima and Jessy were my friends, but then they asked me to come wait for them outside my apartment."

"Outside your apartment, you look a little young to be living by yourself," the younger of the blue men pointed out.

"Well yea, but I manage with my job at a public library," he explained.

"I see, continue, why is it that they wanted you outside your house, what was their goal," the Professor asked.

"They seemed to be as surprised as I was that I had powers, so I don't know," he responded. "After they found out, they wanted to capture me."

"So what your telling us bub, is that there is another mutant group out there that's not run by the professor or Magneto," Logan growled.

"What's your problem Logan," Scott yelled.

"He smells like a vicious predator," Logan growled.

"So do you," Ronny responded rudely and then covered his mouth remembering that guy can make blades come out of his hand.

"What were their powers Ronald," the professor asked.

"Jessy had claws, but not like his, and Nima could shoot gunk out of her hand and she could swing me around like a rag doll and pick up a truck like it's nothing."

"Nima like, sounds like the more threatening one," Kitty pointed out.

"She was," Scott responded rubbing the back of his neck.

"Perhaps, but Ronald appears to be unsure of that," the professor observed.

"Jessy seemed to be the one in charge, the way she commanded Nima I mean."

"Remember the fight, what is it the Jessy did," the Professor responded. Ronny went over the moment a hundred times in his head.

"She grew claws cut me and licked the blood off her claws, that's all I remember."

"That's gross," the red head girl responded with a disgusted look on her face. He noticed that same look was on the smaller blue man and Kitty.

"Notice any changes, look deep within your mind, concentrate."

"Um lets see. Wait a minute her claws somehow got longer and fuzz started growing out of her hand."

"Yes, I see it too," the Professor responded.

"We fought a giant furry creature with wings after we chased them," Scott cut in.

"That was her I believe," the Professor concluded. "She is a mutant that requires blood to get stronger."

"A mutant vampire, das ist crazy," the younger blue man said with shock.

"Indeed," the white hair woman agreed. "Anyways, we wish for you to transfer schools, you know, so we can keep an eye on you."

"I never said I'd join you guys, I want out of here," he yelled. "Look, my life is fine!"

"They will target you again and again, please don't make the mistake of going back to the same place, we can even transfer you to a closer library to work at," the Professor suggested.

"You going to hold me prisoner here," he growled.

"No, your free to leave whenever you like," the professor responded calmly.

"See ya then," he sniffed as he walked out of the room.

"Why does that always happen," Scott grumbled.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Why the hell did I have to be a mutant," Ronny growled as he walked past the X-men border. He stopped and sniffed the air as he smelled another cross between a human and animal. "That doesn't smell like Jessy," He realized before a man with claws and long hair came down. He growled like a tiger before charging at Ronny.

Ronny jumped to the side and swung a kick, but the man blocked it grinned and slashed across him. Logan jumped down on top of him next and then threw him into a tree. The man quickly recovered and grinned at his next fight. "Wolverine," the man growled.

"Sabertooth," Logan responded.

Ronny stood up and prepared for the fight that was about to go down but was swung against a tree by a man with steel tentacles attached to his arm.

"Sabertooth, Wolverine, I have come to end you both!"

"Oh great, it's Omega Red," Wolverine growled. "Listen Bubs, let the kid go and we'll settle this fair and square." The Steel tentacle lifted Ronny in the air.

"Since when did I play fair," Omega Red growled.

"Stay out of my way freak, Wolverine is mine," Sabertooth growled.

"Sabertooth, I am here for all weapon x projects, my vengeance will rain down on all who have wronged me."

"This kid never wronged you, so leave him out of it."

"I'm not an idiot, so long as I hold him, you can't get away."

"Let go of me," Ronny yelled before getting slammed into a tree.

"Shut it brat," Omega red yelled. Before he knew it, his shoulders were stabbed into by two blades each and they came out of knuckles. Ronny fell down and saw a girl with blades coming out of her hands preparing to fight Omega red. Wolverine then attacked Sabertooth while she started fighting Omega Red.

Ronny stood on his feet and grabbed a tree branch and cracked it against Omega Red's head. Omega Red shrugged it off and swung a kick at him sending him flying back.

"Useless little boy," the man grumbled before the girl kicked him into a tree and then sent three more kicks to his jaw. She was moving fast and fluently continuing combination attacks that allowed her to get more hits in then her enemy. Wolverine was slammed through several trees by Sabertooth, but got back to his feet in an instant and rammed into him. Several lasers fired from the mansion into Omega Red sending him back.

"I got your back," Cyclops yelled.

"I didn't need your help," the girl yelled.

"You really are Wolverine's clone," Cyclops remarked.

"This is messed up," Ronny yelled as he saw Sabertooth hit the ground. Wolverine limped over to them and then stood up straight with his injuries vanishing.

"So kid, this is what happens when you don't have a team watching your back, you get attacked by other mutants or worse, giant sentinel robots. Ronny gulped as he followed the others to the mansion. He turned to see the girl that was fighting with them, but she vanished.


End file.
